


You And Me For Evermore

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lyra experiencing Will's World, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: Not for the first time and not for the last time, Lyra had realized Will's world was… loud. But as overwhelming as this loud world was with its blinding lights, strange habits and fast-paced lifestyle, Lyra couldn't help but see beauty in it too.----Lyra spends New Year's Eve in Will's World.Contains mentions of both show and books spoilers.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Will Parry, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	You And Me For Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!  
> Let's kick off 2021 with some fluffy little one-shot, shall we?  
> Me and my buddy Rie (@Val_Creative) decided to do a little Christmas/New Years gift exchange where we write a LyraWill New Year's Kiss for each other. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT RIE!!! Their work is called "Auld Lang Syne" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463682 ) so make sure to check it out!!  
> My fic was inspired by a song "New Year's Day" by Taylor Swift.  
> So.... Happy 2021 and I hope you all ENJOY!

**_There's glitter on the floor after the party_ **

**_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby_ **

**_Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor_ **

**_You and me for evermore_ **

* * *

Not for the first time and not for the last time, Lyra had realized Will's world was… loud. Voices of people rushing in different directions coming from everywhere, cars faster and louder than the ones she was used to, huge frames of glowing and moving pictures (video screens as Will explained to her) showing people smiling artificially trying to convince others to different products (quite quickly she understood that they were advertisements, although very different from the ones Lyra had seen in the newspapers or on leaflets at her Oxford.)

But as overwhelming as this loud world was with its blinding lights, strange habits and fast-paced lifestyle, Lyra couldn't help but see beauty in it too.

The streets sparkled with endless colors thanks to anbaric lights covering lamps, monuments, Christmas trees and house facades. Groups of fancy dressed people strolled the streets in funny paper headdresses that gleamed with tiny diamonds and rhinestones, all laughing and fooling around loudly. Despite the prevailing cold, many adults sat at tables in front of numerous restaurants and pubs. They all had friendly conversations while their kids got into a snowball fight, turning snow lying around the sidewalks into weapons - that felt familiar to Lyra and reminded her of her own battles she and Roger had fought against kids from other colleges. As she and Will walked past a bunch of rascals a few years younger than them, she chuckled softly as she saw a girl with short blonde hair giving orders to the rest of the group.

Will brought their clasped hands to his lips and kissed her slightly cold fingers, drawing her attention to him.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a cheerful smile. Lyra turned her head towards him and their eyes met.

"It felt like I was looking in a mirror, that's all."

"Hmm." he muttered and looked over his shoulder just as the little blonde girl's team attacked their enemies, showing no mercy. Their laughter echoed across the entire street. "So you say you also took part in such battles."

" _ Took part _ ?" Lyra huffed. "I led them to victory!"

The low, warm laugh she loves so much came out of his chest and the corners of his mouth stretched into a wide smile. Her heart always sped up at the sight of it, from the moment she first saw that smile, back in Cittagazze.

"Of course you did." he said and released her hand to wrap his arm around her, pull her to his side and kiss her snow-covered hair. "My warrior."

"You're making fun of me." she scoffed.

"Not at all!" He made an innocent face for which she hit him on the chest, though without much conviction. She only managed to knock some snow off his black coat.

Will laughed softly again as they turned the corner into an alley that was close to his home.

"I've seen you in action, Lyra." he said after a moment's thought. "The street fights must have been easy for you."

Her cheeks flushed, and this time she couldn't blame it on the frost in the air. She had heard praise for her leadership and strategy skills from many people in her life. From the children she used to play with in the streets of Oxford, from Dame Hannah and her schoolmates, and even from Iorek Byrnison himself, the king of armored bears and her beloved friend.

But this was Will. And his words meant more to her than anyone else's.

She cuddled up to him and he squeezed her arm three times, she noticed. From the moment she unexpectedly appeared in his world on Christmas night - five years after they were forced to seperate, thinking they would never see each other again - he started doing that a lot. He squeezed her shoulder, her hand, once even her knee, always three times, as if he was making sure she was real. She happily let him do so.

They walked the rest of the way to his house in silence and she could allow her thoughts to wander freely. She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth and closeness of his body that covered her like a soft blanket, the weight of his hand resting on her shoulder, his fingers tapping out a beat of some song stuck in his head, the gentle scratching feeling on her forehead caused by fresh stubble on his chin.

She lifted her head and took a look at him from under her long, thick lashes. The image of the boy from her dearest memories overlapped the face of the young man she had in front of her now, as if she had put two drawings on top of one another and examined them under the light of a lamp. His jaw was more defined now, covered with carefully trimmed stubble that made him look more masculine, sharpening the smooth, soft features she remembered. His eyes shone in the light of the lamps as he stared ahead and looked around the street, filled with sincere, unbridled joy. His thick black curls were longer now and fell slightly over his forehead and ears, bouncing like little springs with every step he took.

She barely stopped herself from a dreamy sigh. She loved every change, even the smallest one. Even if he looked a little different now, he was still her Will.

Just like she was still his Lyra the whole time. Looking at herself in the mirror, she often noticed the changes taking place in her own body as she got older, though they did not seem as sudden as the ones she had seen in him - but that was because she had seen herself every day and had not seen him in five long and painful years. Many times, as she combed her growing hair or when she smoothed her skirt over her rounded hips, she wondered if Will would recognize her. Pan swore to her that his heart would recognize her at once, no matter what she looked like. Just as her heart would recognize him. And indeed, when that dreamed-out, though deemed impossible moment finally came, they had thrown themselves into each other's arms in the blink of an eye, without even thinking.

Mary called it a Christmas Miracle. Lyra had to admit she was right.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when they entered the driveway of his house. The lights of the TV and Christmas tree flashed from the living room windows. A light was turned on above the front door - Elaine must have left it for them. Will and Lyra brushed the snow off each other, shook their boots off as well and stepped inside.

"Finally, you're back!" Will's mother cried out as she stepped out into the hallway. "I thought for a moment you got lost!"

Lyra couldn't help smiling at the sight of her - Will told her that her health had improved a lot in the last three years and she was functioning almost normally now. Lyra then made herself a promise to give her extra-strong hugs.

"Sorry, mum." Will said as he hung their coats on a rack (he was still taller than her) then walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "The lines in the stores are terrible today. Besides, I wanted to show Lyra the city's Christmas decor."

He picked up the heavy shopping bag that he was carrying all the way to the house from the floor and took it into the kitchen, while Elaine walked over to Lyra, grabbing her hands.

"And did you like it, sweetheart?"

"I did!" she replied excitedly. "It's so bright and loud and everything is so big!"

The woman let out a warm laugh, displaying a smile her son had inherited from her. She put her arm around her and led her into the living room.

"At home, you probably celebrate the New Year a bit differently, I assume."

"My world is a little… more modest." Lyra admitted. "But we also like to celebrate. Every year there is a big feast at Jordan's College."

Another thing Lyra loved was the fact that she didn't have to hide anything from Elaine Parry. Will told his mother about all their adventures, which she easily believed in, and the presence of Kirjava helped her understand. The woman was fascinated by her world, she loved to listen when Lyra and Pan talked about it.

Speaking of deamons, as soon as they both entered the living room, Pantalaimon moved from the big fluffy pillow under the Christmas tree, which he and Kirjava were occupying and jumped onto the coffee table. Mary, sitting on the couch, quickly took her glass of champagne so he wouldn't accidentally tip it over with his pine marten tail, but she smiled at his excitement.

"You two have been gone for quite a while." he said, casting a suspicious glance at his human. Lyra raised an eyebrow.

"You missed me that much? We were gone for barely an hour!"

Before she even finished speaking, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, drawing her against a broad chest. Will rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You should have seen it!" he said and his voice sent pleasant vibrations across her skin. She tilted her head back and purred softly in pleasure. "The town square looks wonderful."

"It's too cold." his deamon answered in a voice drained of any emotion, plainly stating an obvious fact. Her black, fluffy tail kept rising and falling slowly and lazily. "We'd rather stay on our pillow, thanks."

"Your deamons got some heat and became lazy!" Mary laughed and took a sip of the sparkling drink. "Will, did you get the wine? Because we're slowly running out of stock!"

He burst out laughing as the woman picked up a nearly empty bottle of champagne to emphasize her words and shook its contents.

"Yes, Mary. It's in the kitchen."

"Will, honey, if you're hungry, we still have some pizza left." Elaine said as she headed back to the kitchen. "In the refrigerator."

At the sound of the word  _ pizza _ , their heads swiveled towards her at the same moment, causing Mary to almost choke on her drink. Will tugged Lyra's hand and they ran into the kitchen, quickly grabbing the plates Elaine had already prepared for them.

"Okay, we're going upstairs!" he called, jumping up the stairs with Lyra right on his heels.

His mum followed them out, wiping her hands on the towel.

"Could you please leave the door open?"

"Elaine, leave them alone!" Mary's voice filled with laughter rose from the living room. "They haven't seen each other in five years. Besides, they're both eighteen now, they're adults!"

"Thanks Mary!" Lyra managed to call from the top of the stairs before Will pulled her into his room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

There were still three hours left before the start of new year, so Will turned on his own video screen (a TV, he corrected her) and played a movie. Lyra remembered at the beginning of their friendship, on one of her first visits to this world, they hid in a movie theater, and on the big screen she saw a little brown bear (who in no way resembled the ones she knew) dressed in a coat and a hat similar to the ones she wore on her first trip to the north. So she fell in love with the idea that you can also watch movies from your own bed, in the comfort of your own home. Now, in the warmest bed she had ever been in, wrapped in the arms of the best boy (now a man) she ever knew, she lay staring at the screen, so captivated that she couldn't take her eyes off it.

She took a liking in the stories about strong female superheroes. The costumes seemed a bit funny to her and she didn't understand the idea of hiding her identity when doing good, but she admired the characters' courage, strength and independence.

"I wish I could be like her." she sighed, watching as a brunette in a red and gold corset and a blue (definitely too short) skirt flies among the clouds, unfolds a golden lasso and catches lightning with it.

Will's arm tightened around her waist, and she felt his soft lips against her shoulder.

"You're better than her." he murmured and kissed her there, making goosebumps to appear across her skin.

"How? I can't ride lightning."

This time she felt his lips behind her ear which for a moment distracted her, and her eyelids fluttered.

"But you're Lyra Silvertongue."

His voice turned into a whisper and he spoke her full name solemnly as if it was holy. He brushed his nose on her neck which made her ticklish and she started giggling.

"Whatever, Bearer of the Knife." she said, over-emphasizing his title. "Now let me watch this movie to the end."

He laughed while she focused on the TV again and stuffed another handful of popcorn in her mouth. It still tasted like wood shavings, but she couldn't stop eating it anyway.

As the screen went black and the names of everyone who worked on the film started rolling (end credits as Will called them), they heard a soft scratching noise coming from outside the door. Will got up from the bed and cracked them open, letting Pan and Kirjava sneak into the room. Both deamons jumped on the bed and snuggled to Lyra - Pan settled around her neck and Kir curled up against her belly, letting Lyra run her fingers through her shiny fur and purred approvingly.

Slowly stroking the deamon, she caught Will's gaze as he leaned against the dresser and watched them with a soft smile and eyes filled with love.

"This must be captured." he stated and turned away, but before Lyra could ask him what he meant, a strange lens thing appeared in front of her eyes, which he was holding in his hand. It took a moment for her to recognize the photogram device that Mary had shown her on the first day. It was her Christmas present for Will - a small box with a lens that spewed out a photo on a slippery little card as soon as it was taken. Mary called these cards Polaroids.

Will lifted the camera to his face and pressed a button. A light flashed, there was a strange noise, and after a moment the photo was in his hand. He flapped it a few times (it made the photo appear on the page faster - she couldn't understand it) and assessed the effect.

"You look cute." he stated. Lyra held out her hand to him.

"Show me."

He handed her the picture and then, still holding the device in his hand, he crawled back to bed and lay down behind her. Feeling his arms wrapping around her again, she looked at his work.

Pantalaimon's and Kirjava's eyes glowed like light bulbs, reflecting the flash. Her own eyes were slightly squinted because it blinded her and her hair was completely disheveled.

"You call that cute?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I look terrible!"

"Since when do you care so much about your appearance?"

"Since she went to a school full of girls who would rather sit in front of the mirror all day than learn anything." Pan said, sticking his brown snout out so Will could pet him. "She must have gotten infected from them."

"Oh, shut up, Pan!"

All four laughed out loud.

"Come here." Will whispered and rolled over on his back, dragging her with him so she could now lie on his muscular chest. He hugged her, three fingers of his left hand curling around her arm, while his other hand lifted the camera up and he took a picture of them. Then another one, and another one. He used the entire load of cards that was inserted into the device and they were soon covered with them. On some he kissed her on the cheek, on others she was the one kissing him. A lot of photos were a bit blurry because they were laughing and fooling around so much, or one of their deamons fell into the frame (of course Pan and Kir also got their portion of Polaroids). Lyra's favorite was the photo where she and Will faced each other and looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching. She took it now and rested her head against his chest.

"Can you make a copy?" she asked. "I'd like to keep a few. Take them with me when… when I go back."

Her heart clenched painfully. Neither of them wanted to think about it. Mary checked the window Lyra used, and everything indicated that it's completely natural and does not cause any Dust trouble or create specters. However, nothing was certain yet.

The thought that this moment could be fleeting, become another memory that Lyra could only return to in her dreams was unbearable.

Will must have sensed her change of mood 'cause he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"We'll take care of it tomorrow." he promised. "We'll make copies of all the photos, we'll add more new ones as well, and you'll be able to take the whole album home, okay?"

"Okay."

Suddenly a muffled rumble came from outside the window, as if something had exploded across town. Lyra jumped up, scared, Pan hid under the covers but Will only frowned.

"They're firing already? It's still…" He looked at his wrist watch and quickly sat up. "Five minutes? Lyra, c'mon!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Will what's going on? What was that noise?"

He led her to the window. There was another rumble and far off the horizon the clouds turned green. She gasped and clung to him, frightened.

"Will?"

"It's alright." he whispered and hugged her tightly. She lifted her head so they could look into each other's eyes. She still couldn't believe how tall he was. "I understand you don't have fireworks in your world? They're explosives, but completely safe. They explode with colored light in the sky, we use them a lot when celebrating. Look."

He pointed to the right. A small white light was rising at a fast pace towards the sky to bloom after a while with a wave of colors. It was clearly visible, although it was further away from the previous one.

"Wow…"

"They should wait until midnight with this, but some people are in a rush."

"Apparently."

Her head fell back on his chest and then his fingers began to gently stroke her hair.

"What have you always been doing on New Year's Eve?"

Lyra thought for a moment.

"When I was little, Roger and I used to sneak out onto the roof of Jordan's tallest building to look at the stars and make wishes."

"Wishes?" he was surprised. "Like… New Year's resolutions?"

"Kind of." she nodded. "We just… we closed our eyes and said what we wanted to happen in the new year."

"Did it work?"

"Sometimes."

Will looked at his watch again.

"It's almost time." He announced and showed her the screen. Several seconds left. "Start the countdown."

"Ten." she said smiling.

"Nine." he continued.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four." she looked up at the sky.

"Three." he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Two."

"One." Will whispered, lifting her chin and pressing his lips to hers as the sky outside lit up with a thousand colors. The roar was deafening, but Lyra paid no attention to it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her whole body against him, standing on her tiptoes to be closer. What started calmly and softly was now a deep, passionate and affectionate kiss. They clung to each other desperately, forgetting the world around them. Will's hand cupped her cheek while the other slid slowly over to her back, drawing her against him. Lyra twined her fingers into his hair, and only one word remained in her mind.

_ Closer. _

She wanted to be as close to him as possible. So that not one atom of Dust or any other particle is left between them. So they would become one, one soul and one body, forever.

She wanted to taste his lips every day. Feel the touch of his hands every morning and night. Feel his breath against her skin every time she fell asleep and woke up. The time they spent apart felt like hell, and she never wanted anyone to separate them again.

When they finally broke apart with great difficulty, their foreheads touched and their breaths became rapid. They were both gasping for air, their hearts beating so loud they drowned out the fireworks above their heads.

"What's your wish?" Lyra whispered breathlessly. Will smiled and brushed his nose against hers, looking into her eyes.

"You and me for evermore."

* * *

A falling star cut across the night sky as the Angels blessed the two lovers and the gate connecting their worlds, removing the mark of loneliness from them and giving them Eternal Grace. Then they rejoiced, knowing the universe was beautiful and filled with love and that the river of Dust that traversed it gave life to everyone and everything.

  
  


* * *

**_Don't read the last page_ **

**_But I stay when it's hard or it's wrong or we're making mistakes_ **

**_I want your midnights_ **

**_But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Happy New Year Everyone! Sending lots of virtual and safe hugs!


End file.
